Things Don't Always Go as Planned
by Her-secret-letters1800
Summary: These are short stories based off the book where I wanted to add a scene or change it up a bit. Some of those being Alec's father turns Endarkened. Asmodeus gives Alec a choice to revive his family or stay with Magnus and Alec finds a letter from his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, after reading the last book City of Heavenly Fire written by Cassandra Clare – all credit goes to her – I thought I'd change things a little bit. Such as Alec's father becoming an Endarkened. I thought it would be an interesting plot so please read and tell me your opinions in the REVEIWS.**

* * *

 **Change**

"You guys stay together, I'm going on ahead to look for Jocelyn." Luke said before splitting directions with them.

"Right." Isabelle said and continued forward, Simon follow behind her when suddenly, she halted to a stop. Simon almost bumped into her.

"What, what is it?" She looked behind her, back to where Magnus and Alec were.

"Something's wrong." She said, though her voice was hesitant.

"What are you talking about? We have to find Jace and Clary." She bit her lip. Simon was right but something seemed… wrong.

"You go on ahead. I'm going back." And before Simon could protest, she dashed back where they had come from.

Alec had Magnus' arm propped over his shoulder and the warlock was leaning against him heavily and stumbling along the way.

"Someone's coming this way." Magnus said. Endarkened, Alec assumed. He stopped to listen and realized it was coming towards them, fast. Alec set his jaw and wondered how he would defend the both them. Magnus pulled away and Alec unstrapped his bow from his shoulder and locked an arrow into place. "Alec wait-" Magnus started but then Alec knew, the footsteps were lighter. Just then, Isabelle appeared breathless. She looked worried and confused. Alec dropped the bow and sighed.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" He demanded walking towards her. She looked between Alec and Magnus and shook her head.

"I-I thought something was wrong but…" She trailed off.

"Where are the others?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with distant eyes.

"We split. Luke went to find Jocelyn and I told Simon to go ahead." Alec felt uneasy. Isabelle had never looked so agitated and panicked in her life.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" He asked narrowing his eyes. She shook her head again.

"It's nothing. I thought… I had this feeling… Well it doesn't matter. It may just be the nerves of being here." She said. Alec wasn't convinced, however, there wasn't any time to ask what she meant. Alec turned towards Magnus and began walking towards him.

"Alright, we need to keep mov-" Before Alec could finish, there came a flash of light and before any of them could register what it was, a dagger lodged into Alec's shoulder, sending him back with a startled cry and his weapon flew out of hand.

"Alec!" Isabelle started towards him but he raised his other hand to stop her.

"No! Stay with Magnus!" He ordered. She looked torn but ran to Magnus anyway and drew out a sword. Alec reached for the hilt of the dagger from his shoulder, bit his lip and ripped it out. He was more frustrated than pained that he was caught off guard and he tossed the dagger aside. There came footsteps coming towards them from the opposite direction. Alec forced himself to his feet, his right hand pressed over his left shoulder, and he moved to stand between the Endarkened and Isabelle and Magnus. He drew out a sword from his belt and raised it with his left hand in anticipation.

"Alec, Alec, Alec." Came a deep familiar voice. A figure materialized from the shadows and Alec's sword slipping from his hand and clattered to the floor. He heard Isabelle gasp and Magnus take in a sharp breath. It was Robert Lightwood. He was dressed in the red gear. And he was Endarkened.

"Dad," He breathed in disbelief. Suddenly, his body became numb and he felt defenseless and hopeless.

"How- when did this happen?" Alec asked. His voice sounded distant in his own ears.

"Does it matter? I'm better now Alexander. I was blinded by the Clave's ways but now I understand they were wrong." His father said in disgust.

"No you don't. This is Sebastian's doing. You don't know what you're doing." Isabelle spoke for the first time. Alec chanced a glance behind his shoulder. Magnus looked devastated and tired and Isabelle looked like she was fighting to keep a steady face though he could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Alec turned back when his father spoke.

"Sebastian has shown us power. Powers we Nephilim have been forced to suppress."

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle cried. Robert's face twisted into a sicken grin. In a blink of an eye, he attacked Alec, throwing him against the wall. Alec's head made impact against the wall with a sickening crack and he slumped to the ground. Isabelle's scream was like a fading noise, droning in and out in his ears. Alec barley had enough time to crawl onto his hands and knees when he was lifted up by the collar of his gear and forced against the wall.

"You see, we are stronger, we are more powerful than you can imagine." His father said his eyes soaked in the new power.

"I thought you'd at least have had the honor to die instead of becoming this!" Alec hissed through his teeth.

"I am wake Alexander, more so than you can imagine! You can still join me."

"I'll never join you." Alec said trying to pry his father's hands off.

"Join me and I'll be proud of you." Robert grinned and Alec froze. "Isn't that what you wanted, for me to be proud of you? I will be, if you Change." Why? Why did his father's approval mean so much to Alec? Why did he want his father to be proud of him so bad, even to the point of changing? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't have to worry about hiding behind Jace's shadow and he could be his own self. He could-

"Alec! Don't listen to him!" Magnus called, speaking for the first time. It snapped Alec back to reality and he acted swiftly. He brought his knee up, jabbing it into Robert's abdomen however he seemed unaffected. But he flinched and Alec took the opportunity to elbow his father in the jaw. Alec managed to get a few feet away before Robert grabbed for his injured arm and yanked him backwards. Alec fell to the ground; fortunately, he landed beside his sword and he picked it up and rose to his feet.

"Of all the boys that had to be born and it had to be someone like you." His father spat, reaching for the sword at his belt. He unsheathed it and held it out in front of him expertly. "You are nothing but a disgrace to the family." He swung to sword forward and Alec blocked it with his. The Shadowhunter did his best to drown out his father's words. He knew he was just trying to distract him, and knew it didn't mean anything but it hurt. Worse than the dagger to his shoulder.

"I killed your mother, you know that?" He grinned. At this Alec hesitated and Robert spun and kicked his son in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. Alec attacked again but it was weak and unstable giving Robert the upper hand to disarm Alec and send the sword flying. "I told her to join me but she refused, like you. So I killed her, slowly, painfully." He said in jest. Alec growling and attempted to throw himself at his father but Robert merely swatted him aside as if he were a bug. "With her last breath, she begged me not to kill you or Isabelle." He chuckled. "She was a fool." Robert stood over his son and raised his sword high, the tip of the blade facing downward. It seemed as if he were done playing around and he was ready to kill. He was about to bring the sword down when suddenly, something gold flashed and the sword went flying out of his hand. Robert cried out and cradled his hand where the whip had struck and tore the flesh. He glowered behind him. Isabelle was standing a few feet away, the edge of her whip coiled on the floor.

"You," He seethed and started for her.

"No!" Alec cried but Robert turned and slammed his boot on Alec's face with a crack, knocking him out cold and Isabelle winced.

"You insolent little bitch." He spat coming towards her. Fear and anxiety churned in Isabelle's stomach and she couldn't help but what came out of her mouth.

"Please, stop dad!" She knew he was gone, that it wasn't him. He would never change back but she was frightened and she didn't want to hurt him. Robert only moved faster, and picked up a fallen sword from the ground. Before Isabelle could react, Magnus jumped in front of her. Robert made a face of disgust and kicked the warlock aside. Magnus made impact against the wall and fell to the ground.

"Magnus!" Isabelle cried.

"I bet you've been wanting to do that for a while now." Magnus said trying to divert his attention. He sounded breathless and his voice was cracked as if he'd been running for miles. Robert sneered and advanced towards him.

"Filthy warlock, you will be the first to die." He hissed, pointed the sword at the warlock's throat. Just then, an arrow came sailing through the air and sank into Robert's chest with a thud. He staggered back with a cry and looked down in disbelief and then looked up. Alec was on his back, his bow in his hand. There was blood running down the side of his ear where his father had kicked him. His eyes were fixed and expressionless and he was breathing hard.

Robert dropped to his knees then fell backward but Isabelle caught him, bracing his fall. Her hands hovered over the wound as if she were afraid to touch him. Magnus ran to Alec and helped him sit up. He took the weapon away from his hand and tossed it aside. He then proceeded to tear the hem of his shirt and pressed it over Alec's wounded shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Izzy," Alec spoke, his voice uneven. "Izzy, I'm sorry. I had to, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said over and over.

"N-no, no." She said under her breath. "You killed him." She said in bewilderment. Suddenly, Simon appeared in the corridor.

"Isabelle, are you alright?" He started then swallowed when he saw the figure on the ground. "Oh God, is that-"

"Get her out of here!" Magnus ordered pointing in the direction he came from. Simon's eyes fell on Alec who was leaning against Magnus for support, to Robert's body, then back to Isabelle, and he began to put the pieces together. "Now Simon!" Magnus said again and the vampire seemed to snap out of it. He pulled Isabelle by the shoulder but she yanked away.

"No! Leave me alone!" Simon gripped her upper arm and haled her to her feet. "No! Simon, let me go!" she screamed reaching for her father but Simon was much stronger than she. "Dad!" She screamed and Simon wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her away.

Alec hadn't said a word after that, but he stared wide eye after his sister. He couldn't help but punish himself. He took away her father- their father, by his own hands. He wanted to run after her, hold her and apologize and try to tell her he didn't mean to kill their father. He tried to get up but searing pain shot through his shoulder and he slumped back down.

"Alec, stop you're hurt." Magnus said. The Shadowhunter turned his head and buried his head in Magnus's chest and took several deep breaths. For some reason, Jace's voice rang in his ear.

 _You're not me, you can breakdown._ Alec had responded he couldn't. He had to keep it together, for the sake of finding Magnus. But now, he'd found Magnus and he was with him. So, did that mean it was okay to breakdown? He thought he was going to. He could feel a sob rise from the back of his throat and his eyes stung. He wanted to scream and cry towards the sky but it never came. He just felt… empty. The pain on his shoulder began to dull and so did the rest of his body. Alec moved Magnus's hand away and rose to his feet almost robotically.

"Alec," The warlock said quietly following him, as if speaking in a loud voice would shatter him.

"W-We have to go. Isabelle-" He choked. "Jace, and the others, we have to find them." He said taking a step forward but Magnus caught his wrist.

"Alec stop, you're not okay." Magnus said solemnly.

"Why does everybody think I'm weak? You all expect me to breakdown every time something happens to me. But I can't, I can't do that right now." Alec said darkly. Magnus's cat eyes were sad, as if he'd seen this kind of reaction before and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Alec, I know you, and this isn't you." He said.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think." He snapped turning on his heel. His eyes fell on the figure on the floor and saw his father, eyes wide open and an arrow in his chest. Alec knelt down beside his father and gently closed his eyes, so that he could at least pretend his father was sleeping. Alec suddenly felt sick and he staggered back. Magnus caught him and Alec chocked back another sob. "We have to find the others." He said again pushing Magnus away.

* * *

 **If you guys liked this, I did write a few more sections and little scenes clipped from the book. If you're interested, let me know because the next one is about Alec and Magnus staying behind after Asmodeus sends everyone back to their natural world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the Reviews last chapter and as promised here is the next one. This scene takes place after Asmodeus sends everyone back to their natural realm in Idris… That is, except for Alec and Magnus. [My stories are all in chronological order according to the book, all I'm really doing is just adjusting the scenes a little bit]**

* * *

 **The choice**

Alec saw the despair and broken look on Isabelle's face as Asmodeus took away Simon's memories. During the times that Simon spent with them, he knew he and Isabelle had begun to develop a special relationship. One more so intimate than Clary. He didn't dare look at Clary knowing she would be worse. She knew him the longest and she was the closest to him. They were childhood friends and Asmodeus was taking it all away. Alec didn't know what that, for someone close to be alive but have no recollection of their friendship but he knew she must be hurting. And then, in a blink of an eye, Simon was gone. Then so was Clary and Jace and suddenly, his hand became empty as Isabelle too vanished bedside him. He expected to follow after them but he and Magnus remained in the Realm. Panic settled in the pit of his stomach but it was Magnus who spoke, and rather savagely at that.

"What is this? Send us back, you gave us your word." Magnus demanded, his eyes burning with rage and distrust. "You got Simon's immortality and his memories! What more do you want?" Asmodeus grinned, showing sharp white teeth.

"I want to know why this Nephilim loves you so much." Again, a look of surprise crossed Magnus's face. "As your father, it's only natural that I would want to know who's dating you." Asmodeus mocked. Magnus moved to stand in front of Alec.

"You will not touch him." Magnus warned in a deep voice. "Not without going through me." Asmodeus locked gaze with his son and he narrowed his eyes, and suddenly, Magnus fell on all fours coughing up blood. He was chocking and gagging, as if he couldn't breathe. Alec dropped beside him and placed a hand on his back.

"Magnus! What's wrong?" But the warlock shook his head and placed a hand over his stomach and moaned, as if he were in pain. A lot of pain. Alec glared at Asmodeus "Stop! Stop this!" Alec begged.

"Come over here then." Alec froze.

"What?"

"N-no Alec, don't." Magnus wheezed out and then he went into a fit of coughs. It was hardly a choice.

"I'm sorry Magnus," Alec whispered, and rose to his feet. "I'll go, just stop hurting him." He demanded. Asmodeus broke eye contact and Alec glanced down at Magnus and saw that he'd stopped coughing at least but he was taking in heavy gulps of breath. Slowly, the Shadowhunter made his way towards Asmodeus, his heart beginning to beat rapidly. He stopped just a few feet away from him, his hands clenched tightly into a fist at his side as he tried not to show any fear.

"Okay, what do you want?" He demanded trying to sound fierce but his voice shook. Asmodeus began to circle the boy slowly, as if he were studying him and reading him from the inside out. Alec felt vulnerable and exposed.

"Alec, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. How appropriate that you carry your ancestor's name. " He spoke, as if Alec was a prey that was about to be eaten. A shiver went down his spine. "It seems the generation of the Lightwoods hasn't been very auspicious." Just then, the Demon's cold hand gripped Alec's right shoulder and Asmodeus dug his long sharp nails through the fabric that Magnus had tied around Alec's shoulder and into the wound where dagger had sank. Alec bit his lip from crying out but the pain was so agonizing, his vision began to blur and his knees buckled. The only thing keeping him up was Asmodeus. "Your father did this to you." He surmised. "Yes, he became Endarkened and you killed him." Alec had this sudden urge to defend himself; that his father was going to kill Isabelle and Magnus and he had to protect them.

"I-It's not like that!" Alec said through gritted teeth. "If you're reading into my mind, then you know he was going to kill Magnus." He continued.

"True, but did you really have to take the kill shot. You could have aimed for his leg, or his arm but you chose to shoot straight for the heart without any hesitation. Why is that?" Asmodeus dug his fingers in deeper and Alec clenched his jaw and held his breath, not dare giving into Asmodeus.

"I had to!" Alec cried out both from the pain to persuade himself that he made the right choice. "I had to… He was going to…" Then Alec realized he had nothing to defend himself and that frightened him. Asmodeus was right, he'd killed his father without even a second of hesitation. Maybe, if he hadn't killed Robert, there would have been a chance to save him, find a cure to reverse the spell. Alec began to tremble as the possibilities of saving his father became nothing but an impossible 'what if'.

"Did you know one of your ancestors also killed his own father?" Alec had heard something of it, but he never really asked his past.

"Father stop!" Magnus warned jumping to his feet when suddenly, something rippled around Magnus and he appeared disoriented, as if he were looking at an image through water. The warlock stretched his hand out and his fingers splayed against an invisible barer.

"Magnus!" Alec struggled in Asmodeus' grip but he was in too much pain to fight him off. "What did you do?" But Magnus's father merely waved him off.

"He ought to know his fate my son." Asmodeus said, eyes glimmering with excitement as he began to make circular motions in the wound and this time, Alec couldn't hold back and screamed. "Yes, just like you Gideon Lightwood shot his father with an arrow and killed him."

"How do you know this?" Alec whispered.

"I keep a closer tab on my son than he thinks." Asmodeus grinned towards Magnus who looked away instantly. "As much as I'm having fun, let's get on to business shall we? Now I have proposition for you Alec." Asmodeus said and at last, drew his fingers out of Alec' shoulder and stepped away. His fingers were tainted in blood and some dripped onto the floor. Alec gripped his shoulder tightly and slumped to the ground, taking in deep breaths trying to take control of the pain. "I have the power to bring them back. Everyone in your family, I can bring them back. Your father, your mother," And each name he pronounced, they appeared in a separate barrier a few feet from Magnus. Asmodeus leaned in beside Alec's ear. "And Max," He whispered. At the sight of his little brother all the pain in Alec's body vanished and he ran towards his family and slammed his hands against the invisible wall.

"Dad! Dad I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- If I could, I would do it differently. Please… please forgive me." He shouted tears rolling down his eyes. When his father didn't say anything but merely smiled something snapped inside of Alec. He looked down at the younger boy and slid to his knees to be level with his baby brother.

"Max," He smiled, as more tears spilled from his eyes. His brother extended his hand and placed the palm of his hand against the wall so that is aligned with Alec's.

"You can have your brother, you can be a family again Alexander." Asmodeus declared. "However, Magnus will have to stay here with me." He bargained. It was then that Alec looked towards his partner for the first time in a while and felt dazed, as if he'd just woken up from a long dream. Looking at Magnus, he could distinguish what was real and what was a dream. Magnus was real; Magnus wasn't dead but alive and breathing. Still immortal.

The blue eyed boy looked back at his family and saw his brother and smiled once more. Then he gazed up at his mother and father. Robert had his hand wrapped around his mother's shoulder and they were smiled and that's when Alec realized it.

"I love you Max," He whispered wanting so badly to touch him and hold him. Alec pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes.

"What is your decision?" Asodeus asked. Alec rose to his feet and reached for a sword at his belt.

"As much as I want us to be a happy family, this isn't real. They are merely a vessel and a dream that I want. You can't bring back the dead and even if you could, it will never be the same. They look," Alec turned around to look at his family. "They look so peaceful and… perfect. But," He turned his attention back to the Demon. "There is no such thing as a perfect family. We would never be the same. But Jace and Isabelle, and Magnus. They are my family and though we are not perfect, though there has been a lot taken away from us, we will work together to support each other, to be there for each other. They are my family and I will protect them no matter what!" And with that, Alec struck the barrier around Magnus and it shattered like glass. He took the warlock's hand and twined their fingers together. "Now send us back!" He ordered. Asmodeus' lips were pressed together but his eyes began to glow.

"You are quite interesting Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

The ground beneath Alec vanished and he braced himself for a fall, only, it didn't come. He opened his eyes and he saw that he was back in Idris. Beside him, Magnus looked tired, extremely tired but all together, he was relieved to be back. A dark fragile familiar figure crashed into Alec, sending him back. He welcomed it and embraced it.

"Isabelle." He breathed. Her long hair fell over his face and she buried her face in his neck.

"Oh Alec, I thought I'd lost you." She whispered and he was sure she was crying. "After what happened today, with mom, dad and Simon, I don't think I could bare losing you too." Tears weld in Alec's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He held his little sister tightly, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

 **Please let me know how you guys liked it in the Reviews! The next one will be about Alec finding a letter from his father.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that it's been a while. I was finishing the story. . Thank you for all your reviews! Here's another part. Remember at the end of the book of COHF they are at the wedding? And Robert talks to Alec? Well, I decided to turn their conversation into a letter so that it correlated with my story :D I thought it was a genius idea of how I did it and I hope you guys do too. P.S. - All credit goes to Cassandra Clare! I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Letter**

The wide polished wooden desk was a mess with loose papers under heavy leather bound books. Alec had trouble collecting the papers and finding which papers went with what. He assumed whatever notes his father was taking would later be important, should the Clave ever ask him to join. He shifted through the draws and inside he saw the Shadowhunter codex. He lifted it up with his left hand and began to place it in the box he was balancing between his arm and hip. A sudden pain jolted through his arm and the codex fell out of his grasp and onto the floor relieving more papers that were tucked between the pages. He swore under his breath and clutched his shoulder, taking in several deep breaths. Magnus and everyone else had wanted to heal his shoulder with a rune but Alec refused saying he wanted it to heal naturally, the mundane way. Alec believed he needed to suffer for killing his father for however long it took until the wound would fully heal. He needed to the feel pain in order to keep his body from going numb.

After the pain began to subside to a dull ache, Alec dropped the box on the desk and knelt on the floor and began picking up the papers. After picking up the papers, Alec scanned the floor to make sure he had everything when suddenly, he saw the corner of a white sheet that skidded just a little ways under the table. He reached over and plucked it off the ground and realized it was an envelope that had a folded piece of paper inside. In curiosity, he turned the envelope over on its back and saw it had his name on it, written in his father's handwriting. Alec's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his heart sped. He didn't know if he should open it, if he could open it. Did he want to know what was in it? The boy took a courageous breath and pulled out the paper.  
 _Alec,  
I hope that you will never have to read this and that I will have had the courage to tell you this in person. _

_First, you have to know that I loved you mother, I still do but we were too young, naïve and things change. Unfortunately, your mother and I didn't adapt to the change and things were falling apart. These changes came fast and blinding towards me that I said and did some things that were unforgiveable. You have to believe me when I say this, I have always been proud of you. If you don't, well hopefully this will convince you._

 _As you know, Michael Wayland was my parabatai. Once, when we were young, much younger than you are now, he told me that he loved me. I was harsh and told him to never say those words to me again and then I left him._

 _To make up for what I did, no matter how small the gesture, I took in Jace. I knew it would never make up for what I did, but it was start._

 _Alec, I'm not ashamed of you, but rather of myself. I look to you as someone who is a much better person than me. Did you know that we find in our children our own selves again, and that's what I see in you. A better me._

 _Please, if you can find it in your heart, forgive me._

 _Robert Lightwood_

By the time Alec had finished, his hands were trembling and the back of his eyes were stinging. Gripping the paper as if it were his lifeline, he dashed out of the office, hoping no one would see him and he made his way to the main door. He reached for the door when suddenly, it swung open and there, at the threshold was Magnus Bane. A look of surprise appeared in his cat like eyes. He was dressed somber with jeans and a black shirt. His hair hung loose over his face since it wasn't gelled up and his eyes were coated lightly with touch of makeup as if he were making the effort to look decent and positive; for his boyfriend.  
"Alec, I was just coming to see you." Alec just stared. He was suddenly taken by feelings of both shame and relief. He was ashamed that he'd chosen Magnus over his family, even though he knew it wasn't real, that Asmodeus was playing him. But he couldn't shake the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach and it made him sick. And then, there was relief. Relieved that Magnus was still in his life because with him, Alec could himself. He'd tried his best to keep his feelings and emotions under control while he was with Isabelle and Jace since he was the oldest. It was only natural that he should be brave for them. However, upon seeing Magnus, Alec felt as if he could let go, he could be as broken as he wanted and he knew Magnus would be there to fix him.  
Alec made a wired noise between a choke and a sob and he ducked his head in embarrassment and he shoved past Magnus running as far away as possible ignoring his partner's protest.

He hadn't made it that far, after about a block he settled for an alleyway between two warehouses. It stunk of garbage, smoke and damp gravel but it was enough to keep him hidden from any by passers. Alec unfolded the crumbled letter and read it over and over again, trying to comprehend his father's words. His father was asking for forgiveness when it was really Alec who wanted forgiveness but he would never get it because his father was dead.

Alec bent over and the tears rolled out from his eyes uncontrollably. There was a typhoon of emotions bubbling up from his stomach and Alec couldn't stop them. He clenched his jaw in frustration, trying to stop the tears but they only fell harder. Alec slammed his fists against the wall of one of the houses imagining that it was his father that he was hitting. He hated him, he hated him now more than ever because of what he wrote. He hated his father for not revealing his true feelings. Because maybe, Alec believed he would have been a better son. But mostly, he hated himself. For killing every part, the good and the bad of his father. He slid down onto his knees knowing it wasn't the truth. He didn't hate his father, he missed him.  
"Oh Alec," Came a gentle voice. He looked up and saw Magnus standing there his eyes filled with lament and sorrow. Alec turned away trying to stop crying. He straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He was afraid that Magnus would think Alec was regretting his decision to save him, which he wasn't.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just... I'm fine now," he mumbled his voice cracking. Alec began to walk past Magnus again when the warlock grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
"No Alec, you're not. You don't have to run away, you don't have to pretend in front of me." Alec didn't bother trying to pull away and allowed Magnus to draw him into his chest. Alec buried his face in Magnus's clothes, breathing in his scent that was familiar of his soap and his cologne Sandalwood. The familiar scent was overwhelming and he could feel the tears tumble down his eyes.

"Maybe Asmodeus was right, I could have saved him. I could have-" Alec started hysterically but Magnus cut him off.

"That's not true, you did what you had to. No matter what you did Alec, you couldn't have saved your father, there is no cure." Alec struggled in believing who was right. He wanted so badly to believe he could have saved Robert but there was no going back.

"He's gone, he's gone because of me." Alec sobbed. "I killed my father." Alec cried his knees buckling. Magnus dropped with him and continued to hold him tightly.

"I'm scared. I don't know how to protect everyone; Jace and Isabelle, hell even Clary and Simon. How can I protect you? How can I protect you if I'm so scared of losing anyone else?" Alec whispered. The warlock tightened his grip on Alec, as if he could keep him from breaking.

"You don't have to take on that responsibility alone Alec." Magnus said, stroking Alec's hair soothingly. Alec closed his eyes, letting Magnus' words echo in his head and he began to relax, allowing himself to lean on Magnus for support both physically and mentally. He began to realize that he wasn't alone, he didn't have to be alone. Slowly, Alec reached out and wrapped his arm around the warlock and took several deep breaths.

"Magnus." Alec whispered.

* * *

 **Wow, real short but Ahh, hurt and comfort moment. I hope you guys liked it and please Review. There's one more after this .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... I thought I'd just post this last chapter along with the previous, since I haven't posted in a long time.**

 **This is just a bonus episode because it's after everything that has happened. And the wedding still took place, just without Robert and Simon does come back and ish remembers Isabelle. Which is why he appears in my story. Hope you like. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Memories:**

 _The room was spinning, spiraling and tilting and Alec could make out figures around him. He found himself on the floor and his breathing was the only thing he could hear. The side of his face throbbed from his ear to his jaw and he reached out to touch it. When he drew away, there was blood on his fingertips. The smell was bitter and burned his nose of metallic. Trying to figure out his surroundings, Alec hoisted himself onto his forearms and scanned the room. It was dim and there was a figure standing a few ways from him. It was familiar, small and delicate. Isabelle. She was dressed in red gear and for a moment, Alec thought she was an Endarkened but some rational part of his brain told him she was in disguise. Alec turned again and saw a tall figure on the ground, leaning against the wall. One hand was on his stomach and the other was raised, as if he were protecting his face. Magnus. There was someone looming over him with the sword raised over his head. It was his father and this time, Alec knew he was an Endarkened. His eyes were cold and dark._

" _Stop!" Alec called but no sound came from his voice. "Dad Stop!" He screamed again and still, only silence echoed the hall. Alec whirled around, looking for something that he could use as a weapon. There, just a few feet away was his bow and arrow. He crawled towards it and gripped the bow with his left hand and grabbed for an arrow. Then, he turned onto his back and notched the arrow in place. "Please stop… please…" He whispered but he could see the set and determination in his father's eyes. Robert bore down the sword and Alec saw the arrow fly through the air and sink into his father's chest. He hadn't mean to but his fingers acted on its own and he didn't realize he'd released the arrow until it penetrated his father. And then there was Isabelle's scream, piercing his ears but when he looked up to find her, she was gone and so was Magnus. Robert turned slowly, blood leaking from his wound and dripping onto the floor. He opened his mouth to speak but only blood poured from his lips. Alec stared wide eye in horror._

" _y-you killed… me…" His father accused raising a finger at him. Alec shook his head and began to back away._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He stuttered. Suddenly, Robert began to glide towards him, darkness looming over him._

" _Y-you killed… me…" Robert said again and again, like a broken record._

" _No!" Alec said throwing his arms over his head and he felt the wave of darkness wash over his skin, sending chills down his body._

Alec jolted awake with a cry. His sheets were half tangled between his legs and half thrown over the bed. The pillow was soaked in sweat and so was his shirt and the back of his neck. Alec was breathing hard, the nightmare still imprinted in his mind. There was no wind outside, the night was still and frightening. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair and took a moment to collect himself and calm his breathing. Over at the nightstand, the clock read three twenty. Beside the clock was the white envelope he'd found in his father's codex and he began reaching for it, but decided against it, not wanting to think about his father so instead he looked around.

The room was unnervingly depressing with its subtle furniture, lack of pictures and posters on the wall and dull paint color. Before he'd met Magnus, the room wouldn't have bothered him but now, he hated it. It was lifeless and dead.

Alec threw the sheets back and swung his legs over and made his way over to the closet. He pulled up jeans over his boxers and shrugged into a plain grey shirt. Walking over to the nightstand, he grabbed his phone and tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans. He then walked out of his room and crept over to his sister's room and cracked open the door. The walls were much livelier, and the room felt more like a bedroom in an average house, instead of an institute. Isabelle always knew a way of making due of what she had. On the bed, Isabelle was asleep on her side, her long lashes casting shadows along her cheekbone. Behind her was a familiar figure with his arm wrapped around her waist. Simon. Of course she'd call him over. But he made her safe, and he loved her.

Turning away, he shut the door behind him and made his way out of the Institute. Alec thought about taking a Taxi to Magnus' but he wanted the fresh air. It was cold but it cleared his mind. Just as he'd seen it from the inside of his window, the air was still. Nothing stirred, rattled or shifted during his walk to Magnus.

His foot touched the first step to the building where Magnus lived and was about to buzz his condo but he hesitated. Magnus would be asleep. Besides, Alec had told him that he'd stay at the Institute with Isabelle for a while, in case she needed him but she had Simon. So now, he was looking to seek his own refuge at Magnus's place. There came the sound a click that pulled Alec out of his revere. Slowly, he tried the door and it swung open. Confused, he stepped inside and made his way up the stairs and onto the landing where orange light poured out into the hallway. One of the doors was open and a tall lean figure stood before it.

"Magnus, how did you know?" Alec asked, bewildered. Magnus reached out and brushed the boy's cool cheeks with the back of his hand gently and gave a slight smile.

"When you said my name in the alleyway. It was a symbolism of you giving in. You opening yourself to me." Alec looked away, his cheeks flushing. "Come on," Magnus motioned in, stepping aside. Alec stepped in, welcoming the warmth after a walk in the night. After closing the door, the warlock leaned back against it, his hands folded behind him. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a black tank top with an image of a skull on it and his feet were bare. His hair was messy, as if he'd just woken up. But his green gold cat eyes were awake and bright. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." He said truthfully. "I'd like to stay here, if that's okay with you?" Magnus tore away from the door and took Alec's hand.

"Stay as long as you like." He said gently and led him to his bedroom.

* * *

 **End of these short ish alternate stories from City of Heavenly Fire. . I hoped you guys liked it. I may do other short stories from the other books. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
